The present invention relates to the field of vehicle security systems, and, more particularly, to a vehicle security system having erasable remote transmitters.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to perform various security-related vehicle functions. A typical vehicle security system includes a controller having a receiver connected thereto. The controller may perform security-related functions, such as locking/unlocking doors, or switching between armed and disarmed modes responsive to signals received from one or more uniquely-coded remote transmitters. The remote transmitters are typically carried by the owner of the vehicle.
The controller typically has a learning mode. When in the learning mode, the controller records the unique codes of remote transmitters that are operated in close proximity to the receiver. In other words, the controller may be placed in a temporary learning mode to learn the unique codes of one or more remote transmitters. Accordingly, signals transmitted by remote transmitters not learned by the controller will not be recognized by the receiver. A representative high-quality vehicle security system is offered, for example, by Omega Research and Development of Douglasville, Ga. under the designation EXCALIBUR(copyright) Model ATV-1000.
At a car dealership, for example, a plurality of vehicles each having different controllers that recognize different unique codes are generally positioned in the same location, e.g., on the dealership lot. The keys or remote transmitters for each of these vehicles are typically located in one central location, such as a peg board in the sales manager""s office. When a sales associate needs to gain access to various vehicles positioned on the car dealership lot, it becomes necessary for the sales associate to make repetitive trips back and forth to the sales manager""s office to obtain the vehicle keys. This process can be time consuming for both the sales associate and the customers.
Alternately, some dealerships attach lock boxes to vehicle windows having vehicle keys or remote transmitters therein to provide access to the vehicle. A representative vehicle lock box is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,741 to Cahan titled Key Receptacle For An Automotive Vehicle. More particularly, each of the lock boxes may be made of a high strength metal and are wedged between the top of the window and the door seal. Each of the lock boxes include a lock to prevent unauthorized access. The sales associates are provided a key to the lock so as to readily access the vehicle key within the lock box. This is disadvantageous, however, because security of the lock boxes may be easily compromised by duplicating the key to the lock box.
Vehicle security systems have been used to interface with existing remote keyless entry (RKE) systems. The RKE systems generally include a factory remote transmitter that enables a user to perform vehicle security functions, such as locking and unlocking vehicle door locks. The security system may include a plurality of remote transmitters to allow other users, such as sales associates at a car dealership, to also perform vehicle security functions, such as lock and unlock the vehicle door locks. The existing security systems are disadvantageous, however, because the remote transmitters may still be used to perform vehicle security functions after a time when the transmitters should no longer be operational, e.g., after delivery of the vehicle to a purchaser. Further, the process of erasing the transmitters and reprogramming the factory remote transmitter, so that only the factory remote transmitter may perform vehicle security functions, may be time-consuming and complicated.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vehicle security system that allows ready access to a plurality of vehicles located in a central location and which increases security after a vehicle is delivered to a customer, for example.
These and other objects, features, and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a vehicle security system for a vehicle that includes a plurality of uniquely-coded remote transmitters to be carried by a user. The plurality of uniquely-coded remote transmitters may comprise at least one temporary master remote transmitter to operate a plurality of vehicles and at least one long-term remote transmitter to operate a designated vehicle. The vehicle security system may further include at least one controller for learning the uniquely-coded remote transmitters to enable performance of a security function based upon signals received therefrom. The controller may also delete the at least one temporary master remote transmitter based upon a predetermined event and retain the at least one long-term remote transmitter.
The at least one controller may be a single controller or may include a first controller for learning the at least one long-term remote transmitter, and a second controller for learning the at least one temporary master remote transmitter. The second controller may also delete the at least one temporary master remote transmitter based upon the predetermined event. The first and second controllers may be used to control vehicle door locks and other additional vehicle security functions. The vehicle security system may further include at least one wireless receiver connected to the at least one controller.
The predetermined event may include the passage of a predetermined time, a predetermined number of consecutive communications from the long-term remote transmitter, a predetermined distance traveled by the designated vehicle, or a predetermined number of vehicle ignition cycles, for example. The controller may advantageously learn the at least one temporary master remote transmitter in a different way than the at least one long-term remote transmitter.
The vehicle may include vehicle door locks and the vehicle security function may comprise operation of the vehicle door locks. The controller may also passively relock the vehicle door locks. The vehicle may also include a vehicle security sensor and an alarm indicator connected to the controller. The security function may be switching the controller between armed and disarmed modes. When in the armed mode, the controller operates the alarm indicator responsive to the security sensor.
The vehicle may further include a valet switch connected to the controller. The controller may be switchable to a valet mode responsive to the valet switch and signals from the long-term remote transmitter, and not switchable to the valet mode responsive to the valet switch and signals from the at least one temporary master remote transmitter.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a controller for a vehicle security system. The controller may include a processor and a receiver connected thereto. The receiver may receive signals from the plurality of uniquely-coded remote transmitters to be carried by a user. The processor may learn the uniquely-coded remote transmitters to enable performance of a security function based upon signals received therefrom. The processor may also delete the at least one temporary master remote transmitter based upon a predetermined event and retain the at least one long-term remote transmitter.
A method aspect of the invention includes providing a plurality of uniquely-coded remote transmitters to be carried by a user. The method may also include learning the uniquely-coded remote transmitters into a controller to enable performance of a security function based upon signals received from the uniquely-coded remote transmitters. The method may further include deleting the at least one temporary master remote transmitter from the controller based upon a predetermined event and retaining the at least one long-term remote transmitter.